1. Field
Example embodiments of the present invention relate generally to wireless networks and handling roaming in restricted areas.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wireless networks provide coverage for mobile devices to communicate with wired/wireless communications networks. There are many wireless networks operated by many different wireless service providers. The process of allowing a mobile device subscribing to one wireless provider to communicate on the wireless network of another wireless provider is called roaming.
Wireless networks divide coverage areas into multiple smaller geographical areas. In a wireless network following the GSM protocol, these areas are referred to as location areas. When a mobile device travels from one location area to a new location area, the mobile device notifies the wireless network of the new location area of the mobile device's presence by performing a location update procedure.
During a location update procedure, a mobile device may send a location update request, an identifier associated with the mobile device and an indication of the last location of the mobile device to the wireless network. The wireless network can use this information to contact the home network of the mobile device. Once the wireless network contacts the home network of the wireless device, the wireless network can determine whether or not to provide service to the roaming mobile device. If a wireless network determines the roaming mobile device is located in a restricted location area and decides not to provide service to the roaming mobile device, the wireless network will respond to the location update request sent by the mobile device with a location update rejection message. A restricted location area is a location area to which access by the mobile device is restricted. Based on the method used by the wireless network to respond to the location update request, a mobile device may be prevented from receiving incoming calls even if the mobile device returns to a non-restricted location area.